


关系

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 伪现实向，逻辑死，OOC
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 可以一读





	关系

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现实向，逻辑死，OOC

朋友，好友，圈中好友，都常常是外界用来定义他和张若昀之间关系的词语。

但从来没有人真的问过他们，他们之间究竟是什么关系。

刘昊然第一次思考这个问题，是在他和张若昀交换了微信的那个晚上。快本录制的中途，那时还可以称作男孩的男人笑着就把手机递了过来。因为有些突然，所以他没来得及反应，倒是一旁的吴磊嘀一下就扫上了，还顺带撞了他一胳膊，他才赶紧掏出手机扫上。

男人当时还调侃他来着，问他“你这是害羞了吗”，搞得他莫名有点恼羞，顿时就回怼了一句“你才害羞呢”，却话一出口才意识到调侃他的人不是吴磊。于是现场的氛围好像越发尴尬，但男人只是乐笑着，盒盒盒地是是是了几声，抬手拍了下他的肩膀后就去换装准备，徒留他一个人在那怪不好意思的，连耳朵都莫名有点发烫。

之后，他便只能在节目上靠互动来缓解这种尴尬。他尽力表现友好，甚至亲近，可在张若昀频繁主动的示意中，又让他觉得自己是被带着的那个。少年期的倔性一下就有点上头，他心想男人真不会以为他害羞吧，便越发积极地回应着他的示好。看起来像是感情上的升温，但实际上只是一场单方面的较劲。

他想张若昀一定觉察到他的死脑筋，才会在最后环节突然把他拉到水里让他冷静一下。而在掉落的那一瞬间，他的大脑确实是一片空白。只不过在瞥见罪魁祸首的时候，心里闪过了一丝计较。但当水面淹没耳鼻的时候，他又忽然释怀。终于冒头的时候他的脑子恢复一片空白，对上神色飞扬的张若昀时，只觉得之前的自己幼稚得就好像头顶被打爆的气球。

于是他也笑了，握着张若昀主动向他伸出的右手，一个借力利落地攀回到岸上。男人又拍了一下他的肩，不是嘲讽，不是鼓励，就只是朋友间那种最单纯且不需要理由并无法解释的举动，刘昊然惊讶于自己现在才读懂他的动作，不禁有些惭愧地回了他一拳。男人有些意外地看他，惊喜亮在眼睛里，衬得他的笑容越发灿烂。

很多年以后，刘昊然才发觉，他们当时的这种生疏，便是源于那巨大的九岁年龄差。还是少年的他下意识就把张若昀当作了尊敬的前辈，而男人估计也把他当成了需要照顾的小孩，以至于他们的互动总是充斥着微妙的不协调，看似亲密，但其实满满的全是生疏。

幸运的是，他们对对方这种“错误”的定位并没有持续太久。几杯酒下肚之后，很多平时不易看到的，更往心里去的一面就很容易被剖露出来。刘昊然安静听着何老师和张若昀的对话，听他们从事业聊到人生，又从人生聊回事业，却没有觉得男人离自己更远，反而从他那些雀跃与热情中看到自己可靠近的一面。

然后他们就对上了视线。他那时候还不好意思地想躲，男人却先一步叫停了他的念头。他很显然注意到他手里横拿的手机，也发现一旁的吴磊和他有着同样的姿势，便笑着问了一句“你们在玩什么呢”，却不是单纯的客套，而是打心底里好奇，甚至跃跃欲试。

刘昊然只记得他回了一个游戏的名字，具体是什么已经想不起来了，但那晚他们带着张若昀一路上分披荆斩棘的快乐，倒是时至今日也依然清晰。

所以他们会成为朋友，好像也不是一件那么匪夷所思的事。只是一想到他们之间的年龄差，当时的他还是不免觉得有些惊叹，看着自己通讯录里多出来的那道消息栏想了很多，但终究没有主动发过去一句话。

所以他们的感情维系，在某种程度上真的多亏了张若昀。多亏了他的什么呢，不是聊天窗里的主动问好，而是朋友圈里的深夜放毒。凌晨两点的时间，夜戏刚下的钟数，演员们正为了体重计上的数字强咬着牙不敢吃宵夜的时刻，他在朋友圈发了九张现烤羊肉串的照片。那色泽，那油亮，那颗颗分明的孜然粒，还有那绝赞诱人的辣椒粉，刘昊然发誓他在那一瞬间听到身旁有至少十个人的抓狂怒骂，包括他自己。

哥！你还是人吗！！！！！！

刘昊然激动万分地砸下无数个感叹号，看着那条朋友圈下瞬间刷出99+与之相似的指控。紧接着他的私人窗口一震，张若昀亲自发来了一段高清录像，从开始到结束，从远景到特写，全程现场收音，一镜到底，其专业水准可见一斑。但刘昊然看完只有一个念头，那就是竖起一根中指再把这人彻底拉黑。

所以他发了无数个呵呵挥手的再见表情包，迎着张若昀过于得瑟的哈士奇吐舌图，扬言要和他从此老死不相往来。

可男人只是回了他一长串的哈哈哈哈哈。刘昊然伤心欲绝，心如死灰，一个“冷漠”的表情包刚发出去，对方几乎在同时回了他一句：来哥家里吃饭啊。

刘昊然那即将按在“你已被该用户拉黑”表情包上的手指立刻停了下来。他反复读着这几个文字，脑子里止不住地想他有没有发错人，是不是在客套，自己应该回一句“好啊”，或是“什么时候”，还是可以像好友那样怼上一两句“滚蛋”或者“不稀罕”。但还没等他想明白，那头就又发过来一条信息。

你还没吃过我做的饭吧，让你尝尝哥的手艺。

你什么时候回北京，记得提前告诉我一声。

刘昊然握着手机眨了好几下眼睛，确认自己没看错后，脑子一热就把某个日期打了上去。

男人很快回了一个OK，随即和他商量起具体的时间。刘昊然还没从脑热中回过神来，便糊里糊涂地把具体行程都透给了对方。张若昀在电话那头沉默了片刻，仿佛在认真思考自己像不像在拐卖儿童，之后才回给他一个时期和时间，待确认过后，再打给他一串简易地址，让他到时照着导航来。

刘昊然细心记下地址，再放下手机去洗澡休息，却在合眼前才想起来自己没法开车，便连忙抓起手机查了一下这串地址的具体位置，随即计算了一下他的骑行路程，最终决定放弃这个荒诞的念头。

到时候再看吧。

少年人的心思有时就是那么简单，说到上门吃饭，真会想到要带拜访礼的估计就没那么几个。而刘昊然很显然地属于大多数人，因此被助理问起要不要帮他备酒的时候，他还愣了半天没回神。紧接着才想起来自己初次登门作客就两手空空地去好像不太好，而且也不知道张若昀家里都有谁，这要万一长辈们也在，他什么也没准备的确实有点说不过去。

可带什么呢？

毫无经验的少年抓耳挠腮，最终还是只能求助于张若昀本人。但当然不会那么直接，最多就是打听一下家庭成员好做做心理准备。

最后得到的消息让人欢喜也让人愁，欢喜的是，没有任何冒犯的意思，家里没有长辈，所以张若昀让他放轻松，人来了就好。而忧愁的是，他女朋友在。

刘昊然觉得自己突然吃到了惊天大瓜，却不能跟任何人讲，就连面对着负责帮他挑礼物的助理，也只能拐着弯儿让他去挑一些度数不高的开胃酒，理由是他毕竟还得骑车上路，要尽量避免酒驾。

刘昊然觉得自己可真是太机智了。但另一方面他又对张若昀这种平地一声雷的行为表示强烈的谴责！先不说猝不及防一把狗粮的事，光是这莫名其妙让他当了电灯泡的不厚道，就足够罚他欠自己一顿饭。

但没想到男人还挺豪气，居然说一顿算什么，十顿都没问题，真不知道该不该说他一句爱情使人盲目。刘昊然一副没眼看地摇了摇头，果断回复一句成交后，便放下手机先行工作。

那天晚上，他让助理把自己送到别墅区附近的一个路口，然后独自骑车来到了园区的门口。提前收到消息的张若昀亲自到门口来接他，见他骑着自行车靠近的时候表情诧异了一下，之后才想到他可能没有驾照这件事，顿时有些不好意思地摆了摆手。

“早知道我就开车去接你了，你应该不是从影棚一路骑过来的吧？”

“哪有那么夸张，我让他们把我送到路口了。”

张若昀闻言这才释怀了不少，余光瞥见刘昊然背上的包时没忍住夸了两句，显然很是喜欢地想要上手摸摸。刘昊然被他这么一说才想起来包里还有一瓶酒，便示意张若昀把东西直接拿出来。

但男人闻言倒是一脸不太乐意的样子，他一边说着“不是让你人来了就好吗”，一边小心地捧出那瓶酒。刘昊然当然知道他不是真的不开心，而是觉得他这样做反而显得生分。但少年这会儿倒觉得自己挺周到的，毕竟是初次登门拜访嘛，而且家里还有其他人，他稍稍表示表示一下还是应该的。

“你要是觉得在意，那下回你来我家吃饭，给你个回礼的机会。”

“我看行。可你会做菜吗？”张若昀先是爽快应了，但随即又觉得有些不够稳妥。

“你可以上门来煮啊，这才叫人来了就行，绝对百分百符合你的要求。”

“靠，这怎么感觉把我自己给卖了一样。”

刘昊然乐得偷笑，但嘴上还是强行狡辩道：“别这么说嘛，我可以帮你准备食材，还能帮你洗点东西打打下手什么的，你绝对不亏。”

“呵呵。”张若昀毫不留情地给他翻了一个大白眼，但并没有拒绝刘昊然的邀约。于是这第二次的饭就这么顺理成章地约了下来，只是时间待定。

不过在刘昊然尝过张若昀的手艺之后，这待定很快就变成了确定。中途等待的那几个月里，每当刘昊然刷到张若昀的深夜放毒时，他都变得比之前反应更加激烈，好像毒瘾发作了一般，让他总能想起一句经典名言：想要抓住一个人的心，先要抓住他的胃。而他的胃现在就像被张若昀攒在了手里，还是拿捏得死死的那一种，实在是太折磨人了。

因此当约定的那一天终于到来的时候，刘昊然都快盼成长颈鹿了。已经预定好食材的他一大早就守在家里等候张大厨的莅临，可惜等人到了楼下他才想起自己租的这房子没有带车位，好在附近的商场里还有空位，才免去张大厨原路返回塞哟啦啦的尴尬局面。

但在刘昊然把人迎进屋的时候，他还是十分不好意思地赔笑了一路。那一口一个的“张哥好”，“张哥辛苦了”喊得张若昀以为自己走错了片场，最后还是受不了地让他赶紧闭麦洗菜去。不过面对张若昀那嫌弃的表情，刘昊然却是笑得相当开心。男人被他闹得十分没辙，只坚持了不到三秒钟，就破功地跟着笑了出来。

刘昊然本来就知道他没有真的生气，现在看他笑了自然就更加无所顾忌，一口一个“若昀哥”把两人的距离拉近了不少。后来跟着学做菜玩上头后，干脆把“哥”这个字都给省了，直接“若昀”、“若昀”地叫着，好像把男人直接喊年轻了十岁。

但实话实说，看着张若昀私底下顺毛软发的样子，刘昊然觉得以同龄人来形容他们真的一点都不过分，甚至说不定会有人觉得张若昀还比他小呢。这么想着，少年人那无法解释的自豪感便一下蹭了上来。刘昊然暗自比对着自己和张若昀的身高，甚至难得地挺直了腰背，就为了那微不可见的一厘米之差，沾沾自喜地勾上张若昀的肩。

“哥，我好像比你高了欸。”

“有吗？错觉吧你。”张若昀闻言回头瞥了一眼刘昊然，但显然并不相信。

“我刚刚才体检过，一米八二，童叟无欺。哥，我记得你百度上写的是一米八一吧？”

“那也就一厘米，有什么好得瑟的。”

“我还在长身体呢，说不定今年一厘米，到了明年就不止一厘米了。哎哥，要不我长高一厘米，你就给我做一顿饭？”

“我又不是你妈，不管这个。”

“就当是鼓励嘛！大不了食材我全包，你来做就行。”

“啧，你小子学会讨价还价了啊！行吧，谅你也长不了几公分。不过你能不能学学切东西什么的，不然光洗菜你也帮不上什么忙。”

“欸！好嘞！”刘昊然爽快地应道，假装不知道张若昀其实刀功很差的样子。

两人在厨房忙活了半天，最终以精致的三菜一汤一凉面结束了今天的料理。饭间，他们并排坐在一起，架着平板在对面放了一部电影。饭后，刘昊然主动承包了洗碗的活，张若昀则猫在他的乐高前好奇地研究着地上的零件。

刘昊然本来还以为他对乐高感兴趣，正想着要不要和他一起拼一会儿乐高，结果刚准备开口，张若昀就有点犯困地打了个哈欠，随后转头问他有没有游戏可以玩。刘昊然一时觉得有点好笑，眼前这个蹲在地上仰头看他的男人幼得就跟小孩似的，让他很想上前去揉一把头毛。好在最后他忍了下来，不然以张若昀那要脸的性格，就算不剁了他的手，也肯定会抓住狠咬一口。

但刘昊然万万没想到，他忍过了初一，却没忍过十五。下午和张若昀一起打游戏的时候，他总能闻到身边人脑袋上那浓浓的洗发水香味。刘昊然想，他大概和他女朋友用的是同一款洗发水，因为这味道闻起来就像一包刚开封的水果软糖，又香又甜，还软呼呼的，让他总是忍不住有些分神，手指频繁地磨蹭自己的鼻翼。

“你感冒了吗？”注意到他动作的张若昀关心了一句，但很显然他错误理解了刘昊然的动作。

“没，就是，有点痒。”刘昊然含糊地回答道。

“过敏了？”张若昀继续关心着。

刘昊然仍旧否定，然后转头看向张若昀的头发，想了想还是没忍住道：“你用的什么牌子洗发水？怎么一股水果糖的味道。”

“你是因为这个鼻子痒？”张若昀看起来有点意外，像是确认一般把手插进了头发里，又拿下来亲自闻了闻，但并没有闻到太过明显的香味。

“我头发上没有味道啊，你闻错了吧？”

“不可能，我都闻半小时了。”刘昊然斩钉截铁，并一下凑近了张若昀的脑袋，鼻尖贴住发丝用力地吸了一口，“就是这个味，水果软糖，我没有认错。”

然而面对刘昊然信誓旦旦的“指控”，张若昀的反应却有些跟不上的样子。他眨了眨眼睛，好像还在消化自己刚刚被人闻了头发这件事，过了半秒才回神道：“那我离你远点儿？”

刘昊然一愣，连忙道：“那倒不用，我不是讨厌这个味道，就是觉得很香，有点好奇。”

张若昀眉毛一挑，忽然神情调皮地笑问：“你喜欢？”

刘昊然自己一脸有所预料地翻了个白眼，回道：“就算喜欢我也不用，跟你女朋友用同一个味道的洗发水，那多奇怪啊。”

“你怎么知道这是我女朋友的洗发水？”张若昀意外道。

“猜的呗。一般男生都不会选这种甜香的味道吧。”

“小刘同学推理能力不错啊，不愧是演过名侦探的人。”

“小张同志也不差，就是你玩游戏的时候别老死就好了。”

“靠，这你也能扯。你哥我都多少年没玩过红白机了，能不能照顾一下老人。”

刘昊然闻言失笑，一时没忍住地伸手揉了揉张若昀的脑袋，一副大前辈的样子安抚道：“行，那小张同志你记得听我指挥哈。”

“得得得，有话好好说别动手动脚的。”张若昀一脸嫌弃地躲开刘昊然的手。少年这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，顿时就有点不好意思地收回胳膊。但张若昀看起来并没有很在意，他的实际反应和刘昊然之前想的截然不同。

少年因而有些发愣，总觉得男人身上还有很多他不知道的面孔。再一次闻到那水果香时，他不自觉顺着方才的手感进一步去思考男人的回应，结果一时走神，人物直接撞死在前进的火车上。旁边的张若昀一脸“你在逗我”地看着刘昊然，少年被盯得迅速回神，连忙赔笑了几声，这才收起思绪专心当前的关卡。

那天他们在沙发上窝着打了一下午的游戏，期间发掘对方昵称无数，一来一往间，两人的关系便不自主地又近了一大步。

就这样，频繁的线上交流加上偶尔的线下交流，让他们在第二次综艺合作的时候就开始展现绝佳默契。虽然也有翻车的时候，但两人间的互动着实没了曾经充斥在其中的不和谐感，取而代之的是让人难以置信但又无法质疑的相互契合。

也正是从那个时候起，他们在明面上的互动越来越多，接到的综艺合作也越来越多。不少人惊叹于他们的感情深厚，但又因为无从考究而对此充满质疑。直到男人成婚那日，少年以伴郎身份再度与之同行，人们好像才真的相信他们是货真价实的好朋友，乃至于在采访期间，都会有意无意地问到对方，好像十分关心他们的友情。

但究竟是关心，还是别有用心，估计就只有他们自己知道了。不过刘昊然也不是不能够理解，毕竟CP文化如今已经成了娱乐圈里的一种营销载体。自从他在明星大侦探里意识到节目组的炒CP倾向后，对于类似的行为已经是见怪不怪。

只不过当人长期处于某种氛围或者角色中时，难免会受其影响。刘昊然是一个优秀的演员，这意味着他总是很入戏。然而CP炒作和寻常进组不一样，你无法预料什么时候会开拍，你也不知道什么时候能喊停，因此出戏就变成一件很困难，或者说不再受他控制的事。

而事情一旦失控，就往往容易出现问题。

关于自己的问题，刘昊然其实早在这一切刚开始的时候就已经有所觉察。他和张若昀私下见面的次数越来越多，而且相比于在男人家那样存在“第三者”的环境里，他更倾向于在自己家这样隐私而单独的环境中。他相信张若昀也一定有所觉察，所以他开始以工作为借口推脱。但很快，男人就发现，自己也想见他。

所以说习惯真的是个可怕的东西。一旦人形成了某种习惯，强行的中断就仿佛戒毒一般，越是压抑自己，就越是容易产生渴望。一旦中途出现某种诱惑，所有的努力都会变得徒劳。

所以说来也许有人不信，但在明星大侦探第四季的收官开录之前，张若昀真的有想过推掉这次的工作。因为他总有一种预感，已经超过半年没好好聚过的他和刘昊然，很容易在节目录制的现场擦枪走火。

而事实证明，他就是对的。

从刘昊然捏他脸的那一刻起，张若昀就感到一根神经在他的背脊骨里持续地震颤。每当刘昊然靠近他的时候，他都能清晰地感觉到这种触电感。男孩显然太过关注他，不论是目光，还是言论，就连手上的动作，都那么的大胆而放肆。张若昀着实有些不习惯，但又不知为何没有对男孩喊停。

他大概是想借由这些举动来看清刘昊然的内心，但可惜，无论如何窥探，少年心中始终蒙着一层雾，他只能朦胧地看到外在，但是无法触及内里。曾经自认对少年足够了解的男人在这一刻感到挫败，他甚至感到一丝颤栗，让他本能想远离男孩，却又不自觉被吸引得越发靠近。

这感觉就好像当初在刘昊然家里，被他闻了头发又摸了一把时的情况。或许没人知道，当时的他浑身都窜过了一模一样的颤麻，让他想躲，想拒绝，想推开刘昊然的身体与他保持安全距离，但最后他全都选择了接受。

张若昀自己也说不清这是为什么。对待刘昊然，他总是有一种过分的宽容和包容。就好像一切他无法接受的事，只要发生在刘昊然身上，都能让他双标。即使他依然讨厌这件事，甚至讨厌做这件事的刘昊然，但他永远会承认刘昊然的身份，承认他是自己内心世界里最重要的一部分，一个人，一个甚至可以压过他的妻子，与他产生共鸣的人。

所以网上总是有很多人说他宠刘昊然，不仅容许他对自己没大没小，还能容忍他对自己的“性骚扰”，就连最不能被冒犯的洁癖被人一而再地触犯，他都能一笑置之，从不追究。但其实网友们不知道，他们所看到的宠，还只是他们相处中的冰山一角。只有张若昀自己知道，他对刘昊然的宠，已经快到了没有底线的地步。

今年年初的家宴是其一。在张若昀被刘昊然带回家之前，他完全不知道这小混蛋居然跟家里人开了玩笑说会带女朋友回家。以至于他刚进门的那一瞬间，立马就被他小侄女的一句“舅舅你女朋友为什么是男的”给惊得哑口无言。

可刘昊然一句话也没跟他解释，把小侄女哄走了之后，只是回头问了他一句：“你不会介意吧？”但这话到底是什么意思？是不介意他跟他开了一个这样的玩笑？还是不介意他把他当成自己的女朋友？张若昀想不明白，他也不太敢去想明白。他只知道自己这个时候应该和刘昊然保持距离，为他好也是为了自己好。但当少年邀请他在家留宿的时候，他却不知为何没能拒绝。

那晚，是他们第一次躺在同一张床上。张若昀完全无法入睡，背对着刘昊然的身体在他转向自己的那一刻，僵硬得浑身都在发麻。少年从他身后抱住了他，双手双腿紧缠着圈住他的身体。他什么也没做就只是静静地抱着。他什么也没说，就只是提醒他，他还欠他一顿长高一厘米的饭。

张若昀一时不知道该怎么回答。他感受着少年贴在身后的体温，心脏在紧张地狂跳。那一瞬间他想到了自己的妻子，还有未出生的孩子。他知道自己应该推开身后的少年，却又再一次放任了他的举动。

少年感觉到男人的妥协，便加大力度将他抱得更紧一些。他凑在男人耳边和他约下一次的饭点，原本定在年后开工日，但因为突如其来的疫情，硬是拖到了三月复工之后。

所以等刘昊然再次到张若昀家作客的时候，春季已经结束，夏季将要开始，男人抱着婴儿站在温暖的春夏阳光下，轻拍着小孩哼歌哄她入睡。刚吃过奶的小姑娘十分嗜睡，因而只过了几秒就呼噜噜了起来。男人脸上显然十分得意，抱着小孩又摇了一会儿，这才把孩子抱回客厅，问刘昊然要不要抱一下试试。

刘昊然本来想婉拒，但眼前这一幕突然让他产生一些过分大胆和逾越的想法。他知道自己不应该这样做，但他没办法控制自己。止不住的思路就好像蔓藤一样不断地蔓延，它们肆虐在拥挤的大脑里，霸占本该属于理智的地位。于是刘昊然接过了孩子，按着张若昀的指示小心环住了她的身体，在终于学会的一刻，状似无意地调侃了一句：“难怪你粉丝都管你叫老婆。”

张若昀显然愣了一下，像是为了缓和尴尬，强笑着调侃他道：“那你也会叫我老婆吗？”

刘昊然抬起头看他，没有说话，只是温柔地抚摸着怀里的婴儿。那一刻张若昀忽然感觉到了什么，顿时慌张地把孩子抱回怀里，示意一旁的阿姨将她带回房间照顾。刘昊然有些不舍地看了眼小孩，像是在索要补偿一样，手抓着张若昀的手腕便把人拉到了沙发上。张若昀依然闪避着他的眼神，拿起遥控打开面前的电视，想随便找点什么先转移一下注意力。不想一旁的少年突然问了一句“那是什么”，张若昀顺着他的目光看过去，只见不远处的刀架上摆着一把带鞘的刀。

“一把刀而已。”张若昀随口应道，正想说那下面的抽屉里还有一把呢，都是在淘宝上买的，结果少年就冷不丁防地来了句“我想要”。

可他说这话的时候，眼睛是盯着张若昀的。

男人一下有点晃神，视线转移地想，他该怎么回应才能让自己显得礼貌但又不会让少年多想。直接给肯定是不行的，那便只能是交换了。而在话一出口的瞬间，张若昀才惊觉自己竟然从没想过婉拒这一个选项。但这会儿想起已经晚了，少年笑着答应了他的提议，逐渐深邃的眼神看得他有点无法直视，但又偏偏被捕获了视线而无从逃脱。

“我想要什么，都能拿东西来换吗？”刘昊然低声问他。

张若昀浑身窜起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，不知道该怎么回答。

于是这个问题暂时成了一个谜。在少年下一次带着交换的东西上门来拜访的时候，迷底才好像被隐约揭露了一角。

他们躲在屋子的角落里交换了一个吻。或者准确点说，刘昊然因为觉得交易不公将他困在屋子里的角落里索要了一个吻。彼时张若昀的家人就在屋子的另一侧，他甚至还能听见她们说话的声音。可他却被少年堵在墙角吻住了双唇，舌头被他死死地缠着，仿佛被蟒蛇绞杀的猎物。他抓紧了刘昊然的衣服，好像不明白事情怎么会发展到现在这个地步。但其实他们都心知肚明，很多暗涌早在数年前的私交中就已见端倪。只是他们一直掖着，谁也不去戳破，也不阻止，就这么由着那些情愫一日日生长肆虐，直至它们反噬自己。

张若昀不知道该如何去定义这种关系或情感。只知道当他被刘昊然压在床上顶撞的时候，那种噬骨的锐疼让他活得几乎喘不过气来，他好像从来没觉得世界这么荒诞过，却又真实得不像话。痛楚、愉悦、罪恶与忏悔交织在一起，让他的心脏裂痛得仿佛冒出了一株毒草。

张若昀想要伸手拔掉它，可刘昊然却低头吻了它。他抓着张若昀的手腕，像控制他身体那样控制他的灵魂，他用性欲作手枪，以爱恋作子弹，从他最脆弱的地方一枪射入体内，快感爆发在大脑，而痛苦扎根在心脏。但刘昊然却宁愿用自己的心头血替他去哺育那棵毒草，也不让他动手将其铲除。

“我想要。”刘昊然对他说，“我还想要。我能用我这一生来跟你换一句‘可以’吗？”

张若昀不知道该怎么回答，所有刘昊然给他抛出的问题，他永远都不知道该怎么回答。

但其实，他的沉默早就给出了答案。

所以他们实际并不是朋友，也不是好友，算不上兄弟，也绝不是恋人。他们之间的关系，简单、复杂、迷离、无法解释，不能道破，所以无法命名，若是硬要用一个词去形容，那便只能说——好，他们关系挺好的。

完


End file.
